When performing x-ray guided surgery (such as certain vascular surgeries), a surgeon inserts a line into an artery or similar body site through a small incision in a patient's skin. Before making the incision, however, the doctor must locate an incision point and then mark it.
In order to locate and mark the incision spot—the following is done (in the current state of the art): A doctor places a metallic device, such as a clamp, into the x-ray field. Because metal shows up on an x-ray image, the doctor uses the metallic device to determine where in space the device is located in relation to the area of interest on the patient's x-ray image. The doctor watches the metallic device on the x-ray monitor and uses it to identify an external area that is appropriately positioned as an incision area. The doctor uses the metallic device to make a “dimple” in the skin and then removes the metallic device and marks the “dimple” with ink using an appropriate marking device.
There is a need in the art for a disposable marking device that is visible in an x-ray field—thereby allowing clinicians to locate an area and mark it with a single device.